Minimally invasive surgical instruments are often preferred over traditional open surgical devices due to the reduced post-operative recovery time and minimal scarring associated with minimally invasive procedures. Laparoscopic surgery is one type of minimally invasive surgery (MIS) procedure in which one or more small incisions are formed in the abdomen and a trocar is inserted through the incision to form a pathway that provides access to the abdominal cavity. The trocar is used to introduce various instruments and tools into the abdominal cavity, as well as to provide insufflation to elevate the abdominal wall above the organs. Endoscopic surgery is another type of MIS procedure in which elongate flexible shafts are introduced into the body through a natural orifice.
Due to the benefits associated with minimally invasive surgeries, significant efforts have gone into developing a range of endoscopic and laparoscopic surgical instruments that are suitable for precise placement of a distal end effector at a desired surgical site. These distal end effectors engage the tissue in a number of ways to achieve a diagnostic or therapeutic effect (e.g., grasper, cutter, stapler, clip applier, access device, drug/gene therapy delivery device, and energy device using ultrasound, radiofrequency, laser, etc.).
For example, staplers including end effectors for grasping tissue have been developed which secure tissue between two jaws. Staples contained in one of the jaws can be driven into the grasped tissue and deformed to hold the tissue by impinging on the other jaw. The staples can form a predetermined pattern (e.g., one or more lines of staples) based upon the configuration of the staples in the one of the jaws. The stapler can be a linear stapler, in which the predetermined pattern includes one or more longitudinal lines of staples. Though staplers can be effective to grasp and staple tissue, it can be difficult to grasp and/or staple the tissue based on a variety of factors, such as a size and/or shape of the staple, a thickness and/or toughness of the tissue, etc.
Some staplers can be refilled after firing staples. In some staplers, the staples can be contained in a cartridge which can be removable from the stapler's jaw to allow the stapler to be refilled with staples contained in another cartridge inserted into the jaw. However, this refilling of cartridges can be difficult since the cartridges can be relatively small and accordingly difficult to manipulate and/or properly secure within the jaw. Refilling a stapler with a new cartridge can thus be time consuming and/or can result in an improperly loaded cartridge that can misfire staples or otherwise function improperly during use on a patient.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved methods and devices for stapling tissue.